creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Hierarchy of reality in Secret
This article list out the hierarchy of reality in Secret, starting from the smallest scale. Microscopic Energy Main article: Types of energy in secret Energy is something which does useful work to other entities. It is what causes strings to oscillate in various ways to give the flavor(type), mass, charge and spin of omni particles and other particles within The Bulk. Strings One dimensional objects, which can either be open or closed. They oscilate in various amplitudes and frequencies in different number of dimensions to give the intrinsic properties (flavor, mass, charge and spin) of particles. They can split and fuse with other strings to represent different types of interactions which govern the various Laws of Physics in the universes. Particles Elementary particles They have no substructure besides the oscillation of strings. Basic building blocks of matter. They are classified as bosons and fermions. Bosons have integral spin (n=0,1,2,3 ...) and can occupy the same quantum state at once and are usually force carriers of the interactions, while fermions have half integral spin (n=1/2,3/2,5/2...) and are subjected to Pauli Exclusion Principle, which no two fermions can occupy the same quantum state at once. Fermions such as quarks and electrons form atoms and most matter. Some universes have particles that are neither bosons nor fermions, and worked differently. Composite particles They are composed of one or many types of elementary particles. Composite particles are classified into two main groups, mesons and baryons. Mesons are composed of a quark and a antiquark and mediate the residual strong force (nuclear force) between nucleus. Baryons (such as the neutron and proton) are composed of three quarks or three antiquarks and usually bind together to form the nucleus. Other types of composite particles exist, such as various quark clusters and other exotic composite particles which are only stable under certain physics laws. Atoms Atoms are composed of a heavy cluster of baryons known as the nucleus surrounded by a cloud of leptons such as electrons. They are the basic unit of matter that can be divided by chemical reactions. Each type of atom corresponds to a specific type of chemical element. Some atoms does not follow the above composition and are composed of particles that require certain physics laws to be stable or even exist. Molecules They are composed of the same or different types of atoms bonded together in different ways and are the basic unit of a molecular substance, while an ionic substance is composed of atoms with excess or deficient of leptons (ions) held together by some strong attractive force. Molecules can be microscopic or macroscopic depending on the type of substance. Biomolecules They are molecules with a specific arrangement that allow them to carry out specific functions and form what is known as life. They are usually bigger than most molecules and form the various functional units known as organelles in cells Virus here is considered as a huge biomolecules along with prions rather than an organism. Cells They are the basic unit of life, formed by arrangement of molecules in a specific and systematic pattern. They carry out vital functions of an organism. Human scale/Macroscopic Organisms/lifeform They are composed of cells. They respond to stimuli, growth and developement and maintainence of internal body conditions (homoeostatsis). They can be unicellular or multicellular. A.I. here are generally considered as an organism not composed of cells. Universe scale Celestial bodies Planets and dwarf planets They are bodies orbiting a stellar body that are massive enough to be spherical but not massive enough to start thermonuclear fusion and has cleared away any small objects (planetesimals) in its orbit. Dwarf planets are bodies that met the criteria of planets except failed to clear its orbit of debris. Interstellar planets are planets that are not under gravitational influence of any bodies within a universe while interuniversal planets are planets that exist between universes or others dimensions and planes of existence. Stars They are luminous balls of plasma held together by gravity that shine due to thermonuclear fusion and radiate energy into outer space. They form galaxies along with other substance such as dark matter and usually have planets and other non-stellar bodies orbit around them. Compact bodies (Black holes, Neutron star, White dwarf etc.) They are compact objects formed when a star collaspes, or are composed of protons, electrons, neutrons or other particles. Interstellar and interuniversal clouds They are accumulation of gas, plasma and dust in universes or between universes. Planetary systems They consist of various non-stellar objects such as asteroids, planets, dwarf planets, moons, meteoroid, comet and comet dust orbiting a star or other compact objects. The particular planetary system located in the milky way of the standard universe where human is from is known as the solar system. Some universes have bizarre planetary systems which is different from the commonly found ones. Star systems They are a small number of stars which orbit each other bound by gravity. The stars may or may not consist of a planetary system. They form star clusters. Galaxies They are massive, gravitationally bounded system consist of stars and other bodies, interstellar clouds and dark matter. They have various shapes and size. Cosmic structure of universes Galaxies clusters They are composed of galaxies gravitationally bounded together. Galaxies supercluster They are a group of galaxies clusters not gravitationally bounded together. They form thread like structures known as galaxy filaments with voids (empty space) between them. Multiverse Universes They are individual spacetime organisation with a specific number of dimensions of spacetime-probability and specific laws of physics. They are usually spherical and floats within The Bulk. Universe clusters They are composed of a small number of universes, of which their laws of physics differs only by a small amount. Alternate reality Alternate reality is a universe with a small variant in one (quantum) event, for example where everything are the same except that a six is rolled with a die instead of two. They are located within the probability continuum and gives the perception of only one reality and the probability of events. They are generally difficult to access as special devices are required to travel within the probability continuum. Parallel universe Parallel universe are universes with or without close relationships. They can be alternate realities or with different laws of physics and are separated by a certain spacetime interval. When two universes are connected, they are technically considered as one universe until they separate again. (Although throughout the articles of Secret, this will be treated lightly) Multiverses They are composed of universes and universe clusters and have quite different laws of physics. There interations are mediated by gravity, levity and the brane interactions. They can be located in spacetime dimensions greater than 3+1. Branes/Layers/Metaverses They are films of spacetime fabric or hyperstrings where multiverses are attached to. Each brane has a specific set of laws of physics that allows a certain set of phenomenon to take place. They can usually be seen bundled into spacetime or spacetime-probability filaments by gravity. Ultraverses They are extracosmic, spherical hyperspheres of spacetime-probability that contains the metaverse filments. Each ultraverse has a broad set of laws of physics that give a condition to the phenomenon happened within, for example, ultraverse L is the only known ultraverse that has a set of laws of physics which could potentially supoort life. They can be more than 3+1 dimensional. Xenoverses They are empty spaces cosist of many ultraverses and is where creation and destruction of universes mainly takes place. Trifoilons and other brane interaction particles are commonly found here. Each xenoverse has a distinct set of brane interactions. Omniverses They are multidimensional spacetimes and 1D probability hypercosmic lines which consist of many xenoverses. The Bulk The Bulk is the infinite dimensional spacetime-probability continuum which contains all possible and impossble entities, in other words, it is the biggest 'structure' of all existence and contains everything. Omniverse strings floats and tangled within to form hyperdimensional filaments, sheets and hypervolumes. There is only one law of physics exist in the empty void of The Bulk, which forbidden anything that can potentially destroys it to initiate its actions or to exist. The discovery of the tripole, however challenges this law and might possibly hinting something exists beyond The Bulk, though it is unconfirmed.